Semiconductor devices are becoming smaller and more dense with the evolution of new technology. In order to remain competitive chip manufacturers are therefore constantly challenged to improve their products. Significant improvements, such as, reducing process variability, have being made. However, process improvements alone are not sufficient. The inventors have therefore invented a new high density pluggable connector array and a process, and are thus making a contribution to this growing and challenging field.
The prior art has also tried to contribute to this emerging field, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,770 (Hatada), discloses a method of bonding semiconductor devices together. A metal bump is formed on a substrate, which is transferred and joined onto the electrode of a first semiconductor device, and this first semiconductor device is joined to a second semiconductor device by pressing and heating such that the electrode of the second device and the transferred metal bump are in electrical and physical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,460 (Brady), discloses an aluminum bump, a reworkable bump, and titanium nitride structure for tab bonding. On a semiconductor substrate, having a passivation layer, a bump is over an adhesion layer. The bump, made from aluminum, has a coating of a first metallic layer, such as, for example, Ti or Cr, a second metallic layer, such as, for example, Co or Ni, and a metallic layer, such as, for example, Au. The substrate with the bump is subsequently joined to a copper body.
However, the inventors of this invention have discovered a new way of providing a high density pluggable connector array, with the benefit of providing an exposed electrical connection that is resilient to the environment and that has a strong electrical bond to the ceramic or organic substrate.